You Think He's Paranoid
by Ififall
Summary: Jackson's become "mates" with Don Logan who always has the last say, that is until he meets a Dingle.


What was the time? Shit, he was gonna be late, again. Luckily he knew the super on this job, he'd understand, even if he had to spin him a few lies. His brain told him to get his arse in gear, but his body couldn't be bothered. He lifted his eyes towards the ceiling and let out a quiet groan. He had to get up, it was too dangerous to be here. Don would be back soon, and even though he had no complaints he would hit the roof if he found him here, and not in the good way. Jackson heaved himself up slid his T-shirt on, hiked up his jeans, looked around for anything forgotten, stupid thing to do really, cause he came with nothing, he always did. Shutting the door quietly on the way out, he went home, got washed and changed, sneaking out the house so his mum couldn't corner him with a hundred questions at once. He went to work, constantly checking his phone, a couple of messages from mates that was all. He slogged his guts out to take his mind off things, filling the cement machine with haste to impress the boss. He could go back to "that" bar again, even though he was supposed be banned. Don was a tough guy but he couldn't resist a challenge. If Jackson gave him the right looks, that said what words couldn't, he'd get the message. When work was over he'd already decided he was going back. His mum thought they'd be staying in with a take-away, ready for him to take her orders with a menu in hand.

"Sorry mum, I'm going out tonight" Jackson told her.

"You tart. You went out last night, in your best jeans"

"Mum..."

"No it's fine, leave your poor stunning, young mum to starve" Jackson dug into his pocket and and gave her a tenner. With any luck he wouldn't spend much tonight. "Here" He said putting it on the sofa. "Guilt money...I deserve a lot more than this" She said with a grin. "Next week, you'll get my money, and my DVD's, can't do better than that" Jackson told her, as he passed her the phone and left her to it. He caught the bus going past that part of town where the teens hung out, and went to the bars instead. He walked along the street trying to keep his feet off a bottle he'd been kicking, when he came across the bar. He'd a have one drink, and in case he got himself in the shit, he wouldn't even finish the drink, just take small sips until he'd had a browse, then go home. No bouncers this time, a plus. He walked through the doors, sipping past the crowds like clouds. He managed to get the eye of the barman and ordered a bottled water. He looked around, just people in their thirties and forties drinking, nothing special, until he heard a glass break on the other side of the room. Nobody really paid attention, it must have been a usual thing. Jackson looked over to see the "knights of the round table" themselves. Stan and his crew getting pissed, laughing loudly, fake, but proud of it, and no-one was going to tell them to shut the frig up, so they just did what they wanted, as always. Jackson took his last two sips, was ready to call it a night and go back to his mum with his tail between his legs, but next to one of Stan's cronies, rubbing the pint froth off his mustache, was Don. Jackson nodded to himself. All he had to do was give him a look, if he would give him the time of day. He just kept staring at him hoping that he'd feel like he was being watched, but knowing him, that's how he felt most of the time. Jackson leaned foward on the counter, but he still got no luck. He got off the stool and went to the exit out on the street back to the bus stop and waited like a loser. He rubbed his palms together and lifted his arm out to get change for the bus, when a cold hand gripped his arm. He immediately shook it off, but it wouldn't let go.

"A bit odd ain't it, you barking in this area of the woods, if the rest of them saw ya you'd get eaten alive. Forgot the meaning of barred?" Don said, as he let go of him.

"Forgot the meaning of Hello?" Jackson asked, but made his tone quieter so that it didn't tick him off. "I came in for a drink" Jackson explained. "Nothing else" He shook his head. "Treating yourself Jacky, having a break? That's nice, pulling out all the stops, having a laugh on your own, with spring water? Do I look like fucking idiot to you? Cowering at the counter like a little lamb, Ya should have come over, met me mates, not over sat there like a know-it-all-knob. Trying to freak me out Jacky? It ain't working, saw ya the minute ya came in, weren't searching for ya, you pompous turd, just looking around the bar and there you are. So what ya in there for?" Jackson looked at him, surprised he'd stopped this early, flattery would have to be the escape out of this one, he'd just have to add a bit of desperation in there, a few compliments, so he'd calm down. "You know why I came here" Jackson began. "But, now, you're otherwise engaged, I'll leave you to it" Jackson walked to the bus bench and sat as far away from Don as he could. For him, even Jackson's distance was a rejection and they both know he wouldn't be able to take it. Jackson waited, but broke the tension. "I'll call you sometime, OK?" He asked. Don saw the bus coming, calm on the outside, but anxiously racking his mind to give the lad a better offer. "Car's round the back" He told him. Jackson followed him obediently round the back of the bar. His car was waiting. Jackson got in the back on purpose. "Why the fuck you in the back seat? Worried I'll jump on ya? Fat chance of that, I ain't that fucking desperate" Which was lie, he was. But there was no way he was gonna ask him to get in the front. Jackson knew that he'd get dragged into Don's crap and then thrown back out again. At his place, he was less likely to crudely touch him up then toss him a fiver for a cab and tell him to fuck off half an hour later, if that. Don drove up to his flat, stopping to let Jackson out, so he could head up the stairs. By the time Don came up, Jackson was pressed so much so up against the door, he looked like he was stuck to it. Don let him in and Jackson went into his room and sat politely on the edge of the bed. "Make yaself at home why don't ya?"

"I won't stay the night" Jackson told him.

"I ain't fucked either way" Don told him, as he took his smart jacket off and put it on the rack. A shot of brandy to get the lad thoughts out of his head. Hopefully Jacky wouldn't flinch if he wasn't too rough. He wouldn't even be here if it was that bad. He shut the door and turned the lights off. The next morning Don wasn't surprised to see that Jackson had stayed the night, those sleeping pills his doc had prescribed weren't cheap shite after all. He slid his hand over Jackson's chest while he was sleeping, shaking his heaad in amazement, when he didn't stir. He put his index finger around the elastic strip of Jackson's boxers, daring himself to pull them down and and sink into the covers, but Jackson began to cough and he realised that his body was shaking itself off from the pills. Don got his pillow put it against Jackson's neck and pressed his palm against it. "Wake up Jacky, can't can have you around here cramping my style ya dozy fucker" Jackson turned to the side, frustrated at the pillow, but grabbed it away from Don and leaned up. "Alright mate, alright, I'm gone" Jackson shook himself out of sleep and got himself together, he felt knackered, but he wasn't gonna go out feeling like shit. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He went to the living room to put his clothes on, he knew Don couldn't be bothered to get out of bed but knew he had to go back in when he knew his change was missing. He started looking on the floor and under the bed.

"What the fuck you missing?" Don asked him.

"Money in my jeans last night, must be in here"

"What the two pound coins and the fifty seven pence mostly in twenties? Can't say I've seen it mate" Jackson started at him and couldn't understand why he was playing games. Don couldn't wait to see the back of him, so why the day-light robbery? "Mate, just give me back the money, I need to get home" Don shook his head. "Told ya, don't have it, but I found this" Don reached under the pillow and took out a crisp fifty pound note. "Don't spend it all at once eh Jacky? I know what you kids are like, buying everything with fucking nothing, drinks are on you, next time I see ya" Jackson stepped backward and tried to reign in his temper. "Mate I don't want fifty quid, I want my two fifty seven, I've got to catch the bus home" Don put the money in his pocket and stood up, his brisk movement's irritating Jackson but making him feel nervous at the same time. "Ya fucking two-faced fucker, outta the goodnes of my heart, I give you not ten, not twenty, but fifty fucking quid and ya throw it back in my face without so much as a thanks. Mummy never taught you any manners did she? Too busy fucking the milkman to educate ya on ya P&Q's? Well fuck that, make ya own way home"

"Not without my money mate" Jackson said, but one look from Don had him out the door putting his trainers on, on the stairs. He had no money for the bus or a taxi, so he had no choice but to walk home. He was on his way through to town, walking across the road absently mindedly when he heard a horn beep. "Watch where ya going ya blind git" He heard someone call. "Sorry mate" Jackson said, ready to take the apology back when he saw who it was.

"One night stand left ya broke have they?" Cain asked, making him surprised at how accurate he was.

"Why? You jealous?" Jackson asked, why did he always get involved with arrogant arseholes?

"Have fun skipping home" Cain began to drive off, but Jackson ran up to his window, stopping Cain who had luckily braked in traffic. "What the fuck ya doing?" Cain asked.

"Getting a lift mate" Jackson told him, putting his palm on the hood and leaning in Cain's window. Cain leaned backward. Jugding by their history, the shit always hit the fan when they got too close. "I'm not going anywhere Cain, let me in" Jackson asked. Cain swore under his breath as he released the car locks, but was secretly curious to find out who was the new idiot that had grabbed his exes attention.


End file.
